The Derek and Arizona Love Story
by jcapfan
Summary: The untold but true story of Arizona Robbins and Derek Shepherd. This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it’s not very good.
1. The Beginning

As soon as Arizona arrived at Derek's house she took her luggage out of the taxis trunk. She walked up to his doorstep and rang the doorbell.

"Hey you" Derek said in a whisper voice.

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't give you much warning ahead o-"

Before she could finish what she was saying Derek had pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Derek's tongue begging for entrance, Arizona opened her mouth. She let out the slightest moan. After a while of making out they finally pulled away for breath.

"I love you Arizona". Derek said matter of factly.

"I love you too but I think we need to talk before this gets to far out of hand." Arizona stated

"Yeah, probably", Derek whispered. His forehead still against Arizona's.

Derek shut the front door and took

Arizona to the living room. When they reached the living room they sat down on the couch to talk.

But instead of talking, Derek automatically started kissing Arizona again.

Arizona quickly pulled away.

"Derek! What are you doing?"

He continued kissing her neck.

"Derek, we can't do this out here."

"OK, let's move it to the bedroom."


	2. The Next Day

The next morning when Derek woke up he found that the spot where Arizona was supposed to sleeping was empty.

"Arizona!" Derek yelled

"I'm in the bathroom!" She responded from the master bathroom.

"Oh OK". He said as he walked into the bathroom.

Arizona was standing at the sink brushing her teeth with nothing on except a towel. Her wet golden hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

Derek walked up to her so he was standing right behind her.

"Good morning sunshine", Derek said as he lightly kissed Arizona's cheek and then slid his hands down to they were now resting on her abdomen.

"Morning. How did you sleep last night."

"Like a baby."

"By the way, Derek. Last night was amazing. I totally forgot how amazing you were."

Derek smirked at her. He then twisted Arizona around so they were facing one another.

"You were pretty good yourself last night, Zona."

"I missed hearing you call me that."

Derek slightly traced his fingers on the edge of Arizona's towel. He then slightly undid it which made the towel completely fall off of Arizona's body. Now she was standing in front of Derek completely naked while Derek was in only his boxers.

"Why don't we start off where we left off last night"? Derek asked.

"Sounds good to me," Arizona said.

Right then, Derek kissed her with all the love he had.

Derek opened the door to the master bedroom so they could continue in there.

Arizona lay down on the bed so Derek could climb on top of her.

As soon as he did they had another heated make out session. Her hands were holding onto Derek's back as they continued kissing.

"Make me yours Derek".

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes".

"OK" be said as he took of his boxers, threw them in the corner and then grabbed a condom from his night stand.

"I don't think we're ready for a baby quite yet."

"Someday though".

"Yeah, hopefully."

They continued what they were doing for the rest of the day.


	3. Surprise

About one month into the future

Arizona woke up this morning with a really bad stomach ache and has been puking her guts out for a while now.

"I think I have the flu." She said to herself. But she knew for sure that she wasn't pregnant.

To be sure, she drove to the pharmacy a bought 3 pregnancy tests.

After she took all 3, she laid them on the sink and set a timer for 5 minutes.

5 minutes later the timer went off and woke Arizona from her thoughts.

She went over to the sink to look.

All three of the tests had two lines. Positive. She was in fact pregnant with Derek Shepherd's baby.

"Zona"? Derek yelled that night when he got home.

"Babe"

"I'm in here."

He found her on the floor of the bathroom.

"What's wrong babe"? He asked as sat next to on the floor rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm uh... I'm..." she stammered

"I'm pregnant. Yeah. You're going to be a dad in about 9 months."

"I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes".

"I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed as he hugged Arizona.

He then crouched down in front of Arizona and kissed her still flat belly.

Later that night Arizona and Derek were cuddling in bed. Arizona was reading a book on her side of the bed while Derek was talking to the baby growing inside his girlfriends belly.

"He baby, I'm your daddy", Derek whispered to Arizona's belly. "I know you don't have ears yet so you can't hear any of this, but I want to let you know that I love you. I love you and your mommy very much." He then kissed her belly a few times and then moved up in the bed so he could cuddle next to Arizona.

She laid her head down on his shoulder while he started to caress her belly.

"Hey babe?" Arizona said

"Yeah", Derek responded in a whisper voice.

"Don't forget that we have our first ultrasound tomorrow at noon."

"Yeah. We can finally meet this little guy one," Derek said excitedly, "All I know is it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. All that matters is that they will be loved by their parents."

"Yeah. You're right."


	4. Baby Robbins-Shepherd

Arizona has changed into a hospital gown before Derek walked into the room.

"Hey, how are you." Derek asked her.

"Oh. Well honestly I'm a little nervous for my first sonogram."

They heard a knock at the door letting them know the OB/GYN was coming in.

"Hi. I'm Dr. McPherson." The doctor said as she shook Derek and Arizona's hands. She then set up the sonogram screen to do the sonogram.

"Alright Arizona. The gel might be a little bit cold when I put it on your abdomen."

Arizona jumped a little when she first felt the gel. Derek was standing right beside her holding her hand.

"I guess I'm going to have to get used to that huh".

Derek smirked at her as she said that.

The doctor set the probe on Arizona's stomach and started moving it around.

"And there is your baby". The Doctor said as she pointed at the small blob like object on the screen.

"Hi peanut," Derek said to the screen "I can't wait to meet you!"

Arizona noticed that Derek had tears running down his face.

"Honey, are you ok?" She asked him, concerned.

"I'm great. It's just..." He stuttered "I'm so excited that I'm going to be a dad." He kissed her temple.

"Alright. I think we're done here. Would you guys like a picture?"

"Yes", Arizona said.

The doctor printed off the picture and then handed it to Arizona.

"Congrats you two."

"Thank you". Derek said as the doctor exited the room.

"When do you think we should start telling people?" Arizona asked.

"Probably not until after the first trimester because then the chances of having a miscarriage are lower."

Arizona then got up off the table to change out of the hospital gown into her regular clothes.

Derek heard Arizona's stomach growl loudly.

"Sounds like the baby's ready for some food." Derek told her.

"I think you're right", Arizona lightly chuckled and then patted her stomach.


End file.
